


Shampoo

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Episode: s01e12 Fire, Episode: s02e18 Fearful Symmetry, F/M, Humor, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-15
Updated: 2006-01-15
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Smutty Post-Ep for "Fearful Symmetry"





	Shampoo

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Comments: Written for the Fandomonium Season of Smut Challenge - Season Two.  
>  Disclaimer: No matter how hard I wish, they aren't mine, aren't mine, aren't mine.  
> Thanks: As always, to mimic for beta-ing  
> Dedication: Tali - the Smut Mistress  
> Author's notes: All the Virtual Seasons of Smut challenge fics can be found here: http://www.fandomonium.net/challenges/xffics/

  
Author's notes: Comments: Written for the Fandomonium Season of Smut Challenge - Season Two.  
Disclaimer: No matter how hard I wish, they aren't mine, aren't mine, aren't mine.  
Thanks: As always, to mimic for beta-ing  
Dedication: Tali - the Smut Mistress  
Author's notes: All the Virtual Seasons of Smut challenge fics can be found here: http://www.fandomonium.net/challenges/xffics/  


* * *

Leaving Willa Ambrose to grieve over her gorilla Sophie's fatal encounter on an Idaho highway, Scully forced Mulder to drive straight to the hospital to check his injuries from his own encounter with the gorilla. The doctor stitched up the cut on Mulder's scalp and found a bump on the back of his head. The possible concussion and his recitation of how poor Sophie appeared to have had a close encounter with an alien ship resulted in his being admitted for 24 hour observation. 

His pleas (with a waggle of his brows) that Scully could observe him were answered by her yawns and the statement that she'd been up all night looking for him and she couldn't keep herself awake, let alone a concussed partner. She took his clothes to make sure he'd stay put, and said she'd be back later. 

When she returned after lunch, she found an extra-grumpy Mulder pouting in his bed. The nurses hadn't let him shower because of the stitches, and they'd refused him a sponge bath, so (with another waggle of his brows and an even poutier lip), he wondered, would she do it? Scully crossed her arms and harrumphed. Five minutes later he was sitting in the tub, washing off the noticeable aroma he'd picked up from spending the night lying in poor old Sophie's cage. 

On the flight home, Scully observed folks giving Mulder strange looks whenever they got a whiff of gorilla from his still unwashed hair. After their long day of travel back to DC, she dropped him off with an admonishment to keep the stitches dry. 

* * *

The next day, Scully regretted her parting comment. She tried to keep her nose far from Mulder's smelly hair while also trying to get her eyes as near as possible to his cut to examine it. He kept pushing his head closer.

"Mulder, hold still." 

"But you need to get a good look." 

Scully glanced away and grabbed a breath before turning back. 

"How's it look?" he said as he pushed his head under her nose. She fingered the edge of the cut. 

"Ow!" 

She exhaled, puffing air into his face. "Serves you right." 

"What?" 

She eyed him as she stood at arm's length to feel the knot at the back of his head. 

"Ow! Ow! Quit it!" He slapped at her hand. 

"Everything looks okay, Mulder." 

"Good. So when can I take a shower?" 

"You got a shower cap?" 

"No way! My mother wore one." 

"Then a couple more days." 

Mulder scratched the side of his head. "I think I'll wait." He scratched the back of his head, then worked his fingers towards the top. 

"Keep your hands off the cut, Mulder." 

"Okay," he replied as he moved to a spot over an ear. 

Scully made a disgusted face and stepped back. Mulder's scratching seemed to be releasing stronger and stronger waves of greasy gorilla smell. 

"But I don't think I can wait," she said as she tried to wave the odor away. 

"Huh?" 

"C'mon Mulder." She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards his bathroom. "I'll wash your hair." 

* * *

Mulder lolled his head back into the sink as Scully worked the shampoo into his hair. He sank deeper into the dining room chair she'd put in front of the basin.

"Hmmm. I could get used to this," he said. 

'So could I.' Scully thought as she ran her fingers through his hair. But she said, "I wouldn't if I were you." She placed a dry washcloth over the cut. "Hold that while I rinse." 

As she used a cup to pour the water carefully around the cloth, she could tell his hair was greasy enough to need washing again. While she scrubbed his scalp the second time, Scully remembered how soft Mulder's hair was from the few times she'd ruffled it. She often found herself wanting to brush it out of his eyes... heck she just wanted to touch it, she admitted to herself. Too bad he'd chopped it off a few months ago. She liked it longer. 

He winced when she hit the bump on the back of his head. "Hey watch it!" 

"Sorry." She concentrated on his temples. 

"Ahhh. The last time a woman washed my hair we were in the show... er... uh... er... we... um... um... how 'bout those Yankees?" he finished. 

Scully raised an eyebrow at her reflection in the mirror over the sink. "In the shower, huh? Did you wash hers?" 

She saw herself cringe. 'Why did you ask that?' she mouthed to herself. 

"Yes. I was surprised by how different it was washing long hair." 

'Good, we can keep the sex out of this,' she thought. "Time to rinse. Hold the washcloth again," she said. 

"Okay." 

She started pouring the water. 

"She had strawberry shampoo," he continued. "I told her how nice it was, but you know, Scully, I really don't like fruity shampoos or lotions. Give me a nice clean scent, like what you use. You always smell so good after your post-autopsy shower." 

Scully stopped in mid-pour and looked at her surprised reflection. So, sex raised its head again. That thought made her glance at Mulder's crotch and she saw that sex wasn't the only thing raising its head. She felt herself blush and looked back at the mirror to check how red-faced she was. As she damned her fair skin, she realized he was still talking. 

"And I don't like flowery or musky stuff either. So what do you call perfume and shampoo that isn't like that?" 

"Um, I don't know Mulder," she said as she hurriedly finished his hair. The sooner she got her hands off him the better. "All done," she announced, "you can sit up now." 

She pulled the towel that was around Mulder's shoulders over his head to catch the drips. "Be careful," she said as he started to rub his hair. 

"Sheesh! I'm not five years... ow!" 

"Told ya." 

He gave a couple more rubs and threw the towel on the toilet seat. His hair stuck out in all directions. "Thanks," he said with a goofy grin, "I feel human again." 

She thought he looked adorable. 

"Hey Scully, when was the last time a guy washed your hair? And going to the beauty parlor doesn't count." 

She looked away in embarrassment. 

"You've never had a guy wash your hair," Mulder exclaimed. "Are you kidding me?" 

"It's just not something I've ever done Mulder. That doesn't make me a freak." 

He waggled his eyebrows at her. "But haven't you ever wanted to? Believe me, it can be very... arousing." 

"So I noticed." 

He looked down at himself, then back up and into her eyes. "Whoops." 

Scully suddenly felt very warm. She was caught in Mulder's gaze, unsure of what to say. He looked up at her from under his brows, a sly grin barely lifting a corner of his mouth as he waited for her reaction. 

She knew he was serious. They would soon be having sex if she let herself say yes. But she also knew this moment would pass without another word if she didn't. That thought alone made her want to love him even more. She licked her suddenly dry lips, and saw his eyes widen. How long had they been like this, paused on the edge? And which way should they go? 

"I... I..." she stopped to clear her throat, surprised at the hoarseness in her voice. "I use Neutrogena shampoo. And their soap on my face." 

"Do you now." 

For Scully, there was nothing but his eyes. She couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't stop him from consuming her with his gaze. 

"It... it... doesn't clash with my perfume." 

He leaned closer and inhaled, savoring her scent. "No, it doesn't," he said as he sat back, somehow intensifying his stare. 

He was demanding her answer, she knew, and would wait, all day if need be, until she chose. 

Consequences, both good and bad, tumbled through her brain. And then she realized this wasn't the time for logic. 

"Wash my hair, Mulder." 

His sly grin got bigger. "Doesn't look dirty to me." 

Scully was stunned. Had this all been a tease? 

Mulder's eyes never left hers as he reached up and found a lock of her hair. He rubbed it between his thumb and forefinger, his fingertips grazing her cheek. "But if you really want me to..." 

She relaxed. He'd been giving her one last out. "Yes I do, but you're right. It can wait." 

He raised his brows in a question. 

Her answer was to straddle his lap, grab his wet head, and kiss him for all she was worth. 

And he kissed right back, running his hands along her spine, pulling her closer, mashing her breasts into his chest. 

She rubbed against his crotch, feeling him getting harder. She broke the kiss and they both giggled. 

"I'd say let's take this to the bed, but you know I don't have one. So I guess it'll have to be the couch. Sorry, Scully." 

"You know Mulder, I think I'd like to do it right here." 

"You would?" 

She felt his penis jump. 

"Yep," she said as she grabbed the tail of her shirt. "And the sooner the better." She pulled it off over her head. 

"No argument there," he replied, grinning as he pulled his T-shirt off. 

Scully was working on the hook of her bra. "You can wash my hair when we're through." 

"Looking forward to it. Move back a bit." She slid down his thighs and balanced on his knees as he unzipped his jeans. 

She threw her bra on the floor and dug through the flap in his boxers. Her fingers circled his shaft. He grabbed her breasts. They both said "Oh!" 

As she stroked him, he rubbed his thumbs across her nipples, sending thrills through her. This wasn't going to take long, she knew. Mulder was hardening fast, and her own arousal was right behind him. 

She pulled his penis out of the flap. "Oooh. You're wearing your black silk boxers. I've always liked those." 

"I know." 

She gave a hard tug. 

"Watch it!" he yelped. 

"You'd better watch it." 

He grinned. "Yes ma'am." 

She undid her jeans with her free hand and Mulder slipped one of his down the front of her underpants. 

"Hmmmm. White cotton. I remember those." 

"You would." 

His hand slid from her curls around to her lower back, where the mosquito bites had been that night in Oregon. "No bumps," he said. The thumb of his other hand flipped her hardened nipple. "But there's one. Guess I better kiss it and make it better." 

Scully shivered as his mouth closed about her nipple. She released her grip on him and ran her fingers through his damp hair, the scent of his shampoo filling her nostrils. She then ran her hands down his back and nuzzled his head. With each suck of his lips, her excitement grew. When he turned to licking, her tongue found the tip of his ear and copied him, stroke for stroke. 

Mulder moved his hand from her breast to join the one on her back, then pushed her pants down as he cupped the bare skin of her bottom. She lifted off his lap enough for him to push them down further as he worked his hands to the front. There was just enough room for him to wedge one hand down the opened fly and into her crotch. 

And then his fingers touched her. 

Scully shuddered as they skimmed across her clitoris and split her labia, sliding easily through her wetness until the tip of one finger stopped just inside of her. She spasmed around it, tightening on it. She hugged his head fiercely to her breast as she felt an aching joy wash over her. 

"Oh Scully," he said, and pulled his head away so he could look at her. 

He seemed a bit bewildered. She felt the same way, too. 

Tears were forming in his eyes. "I never thought that... that just touching you would make me feel this way." 

Scully's own vision was getting blurry. "I know." 

"I love you, Scully." 

"And I love you," she sobbed. She felt stupid, but she was just so happy. 

Mulder caressed her face with his free hand, and she cupped his jaw in both of hers, and then they kissed. It was deep and soulful, and she could taste their tears mingling on their lips. When he pushed his finger in a bit deeper, Scully dropped a hand to his cock and gave it a gentle stroke. They broke the kiss. 

Dropping his hand to her breast, he squeezed and gave her an evil grin before pushing his whole finger inside her. Scully jumped, then gave him a strong pull. 

"You sure are wet," he said. 

She rubbed her thumb across his tip. "So are you." 

He twitched his finger, making Scully moan. "So, shall we get this show on the road?" he asked. 

"Um, I don't think I can get my pants off with your finger where it is." 

"Dang. Okay." He sighed as he pulled his hand free. 

Scully stood and kicked off her shoes before pulling down her pants. After working his erection out of his boxers, Mulder had simply lifted his hips and slid down his pants. He hadn't been wearing shoes, so his jeans quickly ended up in the corner. 

He twisted in the chair and opened a drawer in the cabinet. He pulled out a condom just as she returned to his lap. 

"We don't need that, Mulder. I'm on the pill." 

He looked surprised. 

"My periods have been so irregular since I got back, the doctor thought that should reset them. So we don't need anything between us." 

"I'm sorry." 

She shrugged. "Not your fault, and," she grabbed the package from Mulder's hand and tossed it over her shoulder, "it solves that problem." 

They laughed and kissed as Scully rubbed herself up his thighs until she bumped against his shaft. 

"I guess you're ready," she said. 

"Are you?" 

"You bet your life," she said as she grabbed his erection and lifted up enough to slip it between her legs. She put a hand on his shoulder to steady herself while his hands slipped around her waist to help her balance. They both watched as she guided him to her. She paused when his hot tip snugged into her opening, and looked up into his face. She saw him returning her gaze and moved her hand from his shaft to his cheek. "I love you, Mulder," she whispered. 

"I love you too, Scully," he whispered back. Then he grinned that evil grin and thrust. 

She met him halfway, surprised by how easily he entered her. He felt wonderful, hot and hard, stretching her just enough. She rose up, enjoying the feel of him sliding out of her, then lowered herself again with a moan of pleasure. 

She started moving up and down, his strong hands helping her, his hips thrusting after her. Her pleasure intensified with each movement, and when he captured a nipple with his mouth, a loud "yes" flew from her lips. 

He sucked on that breast, then the other as they moved. He raised his head and panted into her neck. "God Scully, oh God." He leaned against the back of the chair and dropped his gaze to where they were joined. 

Scully leaned back too, her hands on Mulder's knees, and watched as his eyes ricocheted between their crotches and her jiggling breasts. She wished she could see him sliding in and out of her. "Where's a mirror when you need one?" she panted. 

"Hmmm?" was all Mulder said. 

She straightened and stopped moving long enough to open the drawer where Mulder had found the condom. She caught the gleam of a hand mirror. "Aha!" she said as she grabbed it. 

"What?" 

She leaned back on one hand. "Get moving, Mulder," she said as she angled the mirror. 

"Oooh kinky!" he exclaimed and sped up his thrusting. 

She watched his glistening penis sliding in and out of her, fascinated by how far it disappeared each time. 

"Amazing sight, isn't it?" he panted. "Even though I can feel it, smell it, hear it, it's almost like I need to see it to believe it's really happening." 

"You forgot taste, Mulder." 

"That'll be the next time." He moved a hand between them and rubbed her clitoris. "Put that down and let's get back to business." 

"Gladly." 

Scully moved more quickly as Mulder stroked her. She pushed on his shoulders to help her tiring legs, concentrating on where they were connected. She was close, so close. 

He was grunting, the chair back banging against the sink as he thrust into her, harder and harder. "I'm sorry, Scully," he groaned out as his hand lost its rhythm, "I'm gonna come." He grabbed her hips with both hands and pushed into her. 

She felt the spasms as his hot semen spurted into her. She moved one hand to her clitoris and started rubbing herself as he let out a long groan of release, thrusting a few last times. She was almost there, almost... there, almost... and then she came, clenching and unclenching around his softening penis as the deep contractions rolled through her until she collapsed on his shoulder. 

After a moment, she straightened and looked at Mulder. He had a contented smile on his face and was softly stroking her back. 

"Wow," he said, grinning. 

"That was wonderful." She sighed and snuggled her head against his neck. 

Mulder sniffed her hair. "I think you need that hair wash now." 

Scully knew she didn't, but it sure would feel good. "Okay." 

* * *

Scully sighed as Mulder's strong fingers massaged the shampoo into her scalp. "You're right Mulder, this is really nice."

"Told ya." He guided her head under the shower spray and rinsed the suds away. "But you owe me for this." 

"I already washed your hair." 

"Not that," he pointed to his head, "this!" 

She giggled and patted his arm. "I think you look cute in that shower cap." 

end 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please feed the author.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title: **Shampoo**  
Author: banlu  
Details: 16k  ·  NC-17  ·  Standalone  ·  01/15/06  ·   Email/Website      
Gossamer Category(Keywords): Vignette   [Romance, Humor]     
Characters: Mulder, Scully     
Pairings: Mulder/Scully romance   
SPOILERS: Fearful Symmetry, references to the Pilot and Fire   
SUMMARY: Smutty Post-Ep for "Fearful Symmetry" 


End file.
